


Jane Fister

by Hermaline75



Series: Playing nice (or naughty) [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fisting, I wrote this in far too short a time, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is trash, light medical play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: Thor was the one to suggest it, that Loki might want to team up with another dom. The reality though... More intense than he anticipated.Or Loki asks a colleague to help him take his boyfriend apart.





	Jane Fister

**Author's Note:**

> Based on...  
> 1\. Constantly typo-ing Jane's name  
> 2\. Thorduna saying she wanted Thor being fisted. This probably isn't what she had in mind.
> 
> This has had minimal editing, I am sorry...

For all he was professionally shameless, Loki was also the king of beating about the bush. Ever since Thor had made the suggestion of enlisting help to test his limits in a safe and consenting environment, Loki had been thinking about asking Jane for a little favour.

He just couldn't get the idea out of his mind. Having Thor's head resting in his lap - maybe sucking his cock, but not necessarily - and hearing him moan as Jane slipped one of those slender hands into his body.

He'd take it so well... He was taking such big plugs these days, sweetheart that he was. And maybe part of that was Loki's desire to make his fantasy a reality, but still. Jane was gentle. Ish. To a point.

But he still had to ask her and that was difficult.

She noticed he was flitting about her like a leather-clad butterfly. Of course she did. And eventually, he could bear the tension no longer.

"Jane, I want you to fist my boyfriend."

She'd been taking off her make-up, preparing to go home, and fixed him with a stare from a half-wiped face, the thick liner making one eye seem vastly bigger than the other.

"You want what, sorry?"

"Thor. I... He said... Look he's so good, he's such a sweet boy and I want to show him off and give him a reward."

"And you think a hand up his ass is a good reward?"

Not when you put it like that...

"I think he'll like it. And I want to surprise him."

"I don't doubt it would be that."

Loki found himself sighing.

"Just say no then."

"Well," she said, taking down her pigtails. "I didn't say that. Just wanted to make sure we're on the same page here. I'm seeing a gurney. Dr Foster and Nurse Laufeyson having to help a particularly concerning patient. I'll wear my glasses. And rubber gloves."

She was an evil genius.

"I'm not wearing scrubs," he said.

"Of course not. We'll get you a slutty nurse outfit."

He scoffed and yet... Plastic, white, so trashy... Hmm.

"Obviously, I'll pay you," he said.

"And I'll leave the room as soon as you want to be alone."

A handshake. A deal.

Now he just had to organise everything and lure Thor in.

***

Working late was fairly normal for Loki, but working early? Not so much. And Thor noticed and was concerned and so Loki had to tell him sooner rather than later.

Not that he had to tell him everything.

"Remember you said I ought to double dom you some time?" he said gently, combing his fingers through Thor's hair on the couch after dinner.

Thor's head shot off his chest, eyes wide and excited.

"You... You mean..."

"I've been talking to Jane and she's very kindly agreed to have a session with us."

The eagerness warred with apprehension on Thor's face.

"Are you comfortable with that? I mean... I've never had a threesome before and she's a woman and..."

"Shh... She's a professional. And she has certain skills that I don't have and which I would love to see her use on you."

The tone worked instantly. Thor unconsciously licked his lips. He liked doing what Loki wanted. He liked demonstrating trust and dedication. He loved being rewarded for it.

"Come to my work on Thursday when you get off shift. Wear the biggest plug you can. It's my day off. We'll be ready for you."

Thor's kiss was full of gratitude.

Hopefully he'd still feel that way when they were done with him.

***

Well... It wasn't true that the outfit did nothing for him. It did a great many things. His legs seemed to go on forever, the cheap (and yet somehow extremely expensive) fabric barely maintaining his modesty. And he couldn't zip it up fully, his shoulders just too wide, forcing him to display his chest almost completely openly.

"Do you want lipstick?" Jane asked.

She was dressed for business. Hair tied back tightly, glasses, lab coat over jeans and t-shirt. Next to his hyper-sexualised outfit, she almost looked like she could be a real practitioner.

Much as the idea of smearing Thor's cock in red from his lips appealed, Loki decided against it. He was nervous enough as it was without worrying about keeping make-up in place.

He was practically vibrating by the time Thor knocked on the door, leaping to his feet to answer it. And maybe it was quite pleasing to watch Thor's jaw drop at the sight of him.

"Oh," Loki said, forcing himself to sound husky and not at all nervous. "You must be our 7pm, Mr Odinson. Step right in and I'll let the doctor know you're here."

Thor caught on fast, as always, letting Loki usher him behind a screen and undress him with professional detachment that seemed to drive him a little wild, trying to entice Loki to linger in his touches. None of that. Though he did check on the plug. The red one. The one they'd had to build up to for weeks. Good boy.

"Dr Foster," Loki called. "Mr Odinson is here for his appointment."

"Bring him through, nurse."

Thor looked as though all his Christmases had come at once, letting Loki lead him to the gurney they'd set out, complete with stirrups. He'd be completely exposed and Loki felt his cock stir behind his flap of plastic.

Jane was consulting a clipboard, lips pursed as Loki got Thor comfortable. He was visibly a little embarrassed, but he was getting through it.

"Alright, Mr Odinson," she said, all brisk business. "Please confirm your safeword for me."

"Thunder, Dr Foster."

"Alright. And you're aware of the traffic light method?"

"Oh, yes. Very aware."

"Excellent. Nurse Loki will be by your side throughout. You just let him know if you need something. Now, let me see... It says you're suffering from a terrible sensation of emptiness?"

Thor looked at Loki, his eyes so full of trust and affection, and smiled before answering.

"Oh, yes, doctor. I stuff and stuff and stuff and it's never enough."

Loki thumbed one of his nipples as reward.

"Mm," Jane said. "I can see some of your self-therapy from here. Let me just ease that out."

Thor hissed and moaned as she eased the plug out only to tease him with it, pressing it in and then relenting over and over and...

"Ah, yellow..."

Jane pulled the plug out completely and Loki flew to Thor's side properly.

"Are you alright? Do you need to stop?"

"No. I just want kisses."

Loki sighed, stroking Thor's cheek.

"Darling, I've been telling Jane what a good boy you are. Don't embarrass me by being so naughty."

"Please?"

Well, he couldn't resist that face. One kiss, maybe two or three and a beaming smile before Thor said green.

Jane had been pottering while they discussed and now she snapped a rubber glove on, eyes bright.

"This is one of the worst cases I've ever seen," she said. "I'll need to examine you internally, if that's alright."

Thor looked at Loki, silently asking for permission and nodding when he had it. Jane was not being subtle, loudly squirting lube over two fingers and heading right in and, oh, there was the face he loved, that head thrown back and mouth-open gasp, all teeth and blush, yes.

She left it at that for a while, teasing his prostate, letting him get more and more desperate.

"Doesn't seen like enough," and even not feeling that way about women, that detached voice was doing nice things for Loki. "Would you like to try a bit more, Mr Odinson?"

"Yes, please. Oh, green. Yes."

Three fingers. Four. The width of Jane's palm. Slowly but surely, they built it up and then Thor's eyes went suddenly wide, panting quickly.

"She's going to put her whole hand in..."

"Only if you can take it," Loki said soothingly. "You don't have to. It's alright."

Thor swallowed hard.

"Can I look at her hand?"

Jane held up the clean one, bunching it into a tiny fist.

"I'll be gentle," she said. "You can show us what a brave boy you are by taking it."

"And, of course, you'll get a reward for being so good," Loki said.

Thor took some long, deep, steadying breaths, just as Loki had taught him. And then he nodded and Loki rewarded him with a long, lingering kiss as Jane started pushing inside.

Thor broke the connection with a gasp and Loki looked down, stunned himself to see how white Thor's skin had gone, how easily Jane was sliding inside, the firm flesh finally closing around her slender wrist.

It had gone in. It had happened. And Thor had taken it all.

"There you go," Loki said, squeezing Thor's hand. "There you go, sweetheart. How does it feel?"

"I'm... Ah! Hah! Oh, I'm so full... Loki, I'm so full..."

"Is it good?"

"Strange. Good strange. I... Fuck!"

Poor thing. He was overwhelmed. And reaching for his cock made him even more so, gasping and crying out while Loki stroked him, humming softly.

"You're doing so well, my darling. Come for me. Spill all over that beautiful body while you're so full, come on."

Thor practically thrashed, but every movement below the waist made Jane's hand rub inside him, which had to be maddening in the extreme and so long as he wasn't calling a stop, Loki was going to keep stroking.

"Come on, Thor. Come on, baby..."

"Too much..."

"Do you need us to stop?"

"No, don't stop! Ah, fuck!"

When he finally spilled, it was with a wail. His chest spasmed, his thighs twitched violently and the spunk went _everywhere,_ like he'd been caged. It was intense and sudden and Loki was so, so proud.

He soothed Thor as best he could as Jane extracted her hand as gently as possible, squeezing his shoulder before leaving him to handle the after care in as mushy a manner as he saw fit.

And he intended to get very mushy indeed.

"Darling," he murmured, helping Thor get his feet out of the stirrups. "My darling, you did so well, I'm so proud of you."

They retired to the bed, a more comfortable surface, cuddling close, kissing and kissing.

"You're a sexy nurse," Thor said, almost shy.

"Maybe I could wear this some other time. Just us."

"I'd like that."

He ended up cradling Thor's head against the bare skin of his chest, stroking his hair, letting him slowly come back to himself.

"How do you feel?" he asked eventually.

"Loose?" Thor said. "And like I should give Jane a fifty buck tip."

Loki chuckled and linked their fingers together.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked, half joking.

"Never, babe. I'd never have dreamed of doing that without you there. You've woken me up like no one else. I'm more myself around you than I've ever been before."

It felt special somehow. Loki kissed the very top of Thor's head.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

He didn't even have to add that he felt the same way.


End file.
